One Third True Feelings
by White Rose Archer
Summary: Eh, PG for slight cussage and the fact that this is SLASH! Shounen-ai, yaoi. On a calm night, Sano finds himself contemplating his feelings for Kenshin. Songfic for One Third True Feelings. There shall be a sequel.


[Another shounen-ai. Have you noticed a pattern wih me and my precious shounen-ai's? They are always songfics. I didn't notice that until just a few minutes ago.   
  
Warnings: YAOI, OOC Yahiko, Sano about to cry.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Though I wouldn't mind owning Kenshin, I don't. ]  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
1/3 True Feelings  
  
Our favorite brown haired bad ass sat on the porch of the dojo. Lighly, he sighed the name of the one who could truly make him complete. Not Kaoru or Megumi, Saitou, Aoshi, Shishio, Yumi or Yahiko. Ever since Sano knew this man, he knew he'd never be whole without him. The name he whispered was "Kenshin."  
  
*Even if my love reaches the breaking point,   
  
1/3 of it won't reach  
  
My true feelings are just spinning on air,   
  
my heart isn't even saying "I love you"*  
  
His eyes aimlessly flew amung the stars. On the verge of saying the name that haunted him so much, Sanosuke heard someone behind him. Turning around, he only saw Yahiko. "What are you doing up so late? It's unhealthy for a boy your age. "  
  
The black haired boy looked at him. "I know you've been thinking about Kenshin. It's pretty obvious. " Sano froze.   
  
*On the long, sleepless nights,   
  
the images I send to you whisper "that is love".  
  
continuously shaking speech that moves you to tears  
  
changes into a slight fever mingled with a sigh*  
  
"Why don't you want him to know? If he has an admirer I think he should know."  
  
Sano gave Yahiko "The Look". "It's none of your buisness, brat."  
  
"I may not know much about you or Kenshin but I can tell you both feel the same. Go talk to him or busu will get her hands on him first. You don't want that, do you? " Sano bit harder on the fishbone he had been chewing for the past fifteen minutes.   
  
'Jou-chan moving in on Kenshin?? I don't want to risk it but still... Kenshin might prefer women instead. ' Sano broke down. He didn't cry. He yelled. "SINCE WHEN WOULD YOU KNOW YAHIKO!?"  
  
The black haired student gave him a glare. "I'm trying to help you, idiot!," Yahiko practically howled. Both expressins softened. Sano's eyes got vaugly misty as he glared at the student.   
  
"What am I supposed to tell him?!"  
  
"Tell him what you feel!"  
  
*Give me a smile and shiny days,   
  
by your smile,  
  
I can withstand the cold  
  
of a frozen night.*  
  
"I can't..."  
  
Yahiko looked on the verge of tears now. "WHY THE HELL NOT!?"  
  
'It won't reach... my words can't reach him. Jou-chan's can...so can Megumi's not mine though. ' Sano looked up to shoot the student another glare, but he had left. "It won't reach...," he said through clenched teeth.   
  
*Even if my love reaches the breaking point,   
  
1/3 of it won't reach  
  
My true feelings are just spinning on air,   
  
my heart isn't even saying "I love you"*  
  
We find Sanosuke walking down a hallway of the Kamiya Dojo with his heart pounding. 'OK, I'll just tell him straight up "Kenshin, I love you". If he feels the same, then I can truly be whole. If he doesn't... I'll just leave!' He took a deep breathe and knocked on the door.   
  
*Like rain in the middle of summer,   
  
the dry,   
  
bareness moistens,   
  
your smile is bright.*  
  
Light blue eyes flickered open and shot to the doorway. Kenshin, having been a naturally alert person, was wide awake when he heard Sanosuke pad his way to the porch. "Come in," the former hitokiri said with a smile. As he thought, Sano entered the room.   
  
  
  
*Give me a smile and shiny days,   
  
don't clear up so quickly!  
  
Because we can overcome any  
  
wall that stands in our way.*  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Yes Sano?"  
  
"I want you to answer something for me. I need you to think a lot before you give me your answers for these questions."  
  
The rurouni sat up in bed and allowed the sheets to drop to his stomach, revealing that he was wearing no shirt[A/N: *drools*]. "OK, Sano. What's up?"  
  
The Sekihoutai stepped towards the hitokiri. Both heartbeats sped. "Kenshin, do you-I-...are you... Uh.....Do you like guys or girls??"  
  
*Whoever you love, these images will reach them, right?  
  
Don't say you can find them, your words are dancing in space.  
  
The further apart you go, the more it hurts the person you love  
  
The more I chase them, the more my heart feels the cruel distance*  
  
  
  
Kenshin blushed. "I ...um." Fiddling with the sheets at his sides, he decided. "B-Boys..."  
  
'Then there's a chance!' Then, the unexpected thing happened, Kenshin asked Sano the same thing.   
  
"What about you, Sanosuke?"  
  
'Shit!' Sano mentally panicked. "I...er... like guys too."  
  
*Give me a smile and shiny days,   
  
Give me a smile and nice days*  
  
Kenshin smiled. "I think I already know your next question, Sano." The battousai approached Sano. "And my answer is that I do love you...but do you feel the same?"  
  
The world spun in swirls of delight. Sanosuke could finally tell Kenshin.   
  
"Kenshin...I...love you too. " The two men clung to eachother in an embrace.   
  
*If only we could meet in an embrace...  
  
Whoever you love, these images will reach them, right?  
  
If only you had said so in your dreams*  
  
Dawn rose upon the Kamiya dojo. Curled in the blankets were Kenshin and Sanosuke. When they had first met eachother, the two had only been 1/3 of who they were. They found their second half when they reliezed their love. And their third when they admitted to it. Two lovers are lying in that bed. Except now they are whole and free.   
  
*Even if my love reaches the breaking point,   
  
1/3 of it won't reach  
  
My true feelings are just spinning on air,   
  
my heart isn't even saying "I love you"*  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
*bows* Thank you! Thank you! *gets a tomato thrown at her* Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiice......R&R 


End file.
